Showdown Manor
Tales from Cyrodiil episode 11; immediate continuation of episode 10. Synopsis Kajidoh and Nikolai are facing each other off in the Merc Genesis hideout; upstairs, Zelos and Osorio begin to battle, but are randomly interrupted by Zelos' fanboys. The Mythic Dawn have entered the building to bring Kajidoh backup. Nikolai's thieves attempt to surround his men, but Kajidoh manages to thwart them. The two leaders agree to take their fight outside. Zelos and Osorio beat up the fanboys until they are either unconscious or dead. The two of them agree that there is no real reason to continue their fight, and Zelos leaves the room. Outside, he comes face to face with a drunken Rogelio; the two stare at one another for a minute before the thief offers him skooma, and Zelos pushes him away. Downstairs, now that Nikolai and Kajidoh are outside, the Mythic Dawn and the thieves begin to fight one another, with Captain Blue and Cleon joining in. Zelos joins them and together they locate Shivan, who is still being guarded by Maya. Seeing that she is outnumbered, the Merc walks away, giving the others a menacing glare. Zelos asks Shivan if she is all right, to which she replies she is and informs him that Nikolai and Kajidoh are fighting outside. Zelos eagerly decides to join in the fight. The fight is going poorly for Kajidoh. Nikolai has gotten a number of good hits on him, and he is growing exhausted. He tries to strike the thief down with a Nuclear Blast, but misses, draining his magicka in the process. Nikolai quickly defeats him, but before he can finish him off, Zelos interrupts. He picks a fight with Nikolai, still angry that he'd kidnapped Shivan. The two seem equally matched in battle; Nikolai shows off a secret technique that prevents him from being damaged by physical weapons like Zelos' katana. Searching for another solution, Zelos uses a few spells instead. The fight quickly drains both of them of their strength. Before the battle is decided, Hunter arrives with the Mythic Dawn. They discovered the trap spell that Maya had used to capture Shivan; they use the spell to trap both Zelos and Nikolai. Kajidoh orders his followers to kill them, but before they can do so, Shivan arrives with Cleon and Captain Blue. Kajidoh decides not to risk a fight with them and instead retreats with his followers after warning Zelos that their time of cooperation is over. Humiliated from being trapped by his own spell and having his precious artifact stolen from him, Nikolai lashes out at Zelos. Due to his weakened state and his distracted mindset, he is quickly defeated by the samurai. Zelos prepares for the kill, encouraged by Cleon, but Shivan requests that he stops. Zelos listens to her, trusting her judgement; he agrees that enough blood had been spilled that day on all sides. Both he and Kajidoh got what they were after, and that was that. As they walk away, Nikolai warns them that it was a mistake to cross the Merc Genesis. The episode ends with Zelos confirming that from now on, Tales will stop being so scripted and instead will return to improv. Trivia This episode confirms the unaddressed trend in the series that Kajidoh can only use Nuclear Blast once per episode. If you pause on the Word Document, you can read a number of amusing "facts" about the episode. The voice clip used at the end of the episode with Team yelling, "Screw you, I win!" comes from Dawn to Twilight Episode 27. Category:Tales Summaries